


Интрига

by KimKanejae



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: Фотосессии Ван Ибо это всегда испытание для Сяо Чжаня и его выдержки.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 15





	Интрига

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020  
> прекрасному котику Киёши с огромной любовью. <'333

Фотосессии Ван Ибо это всегда испытание для Сяо Чжаня и его выдержки. И он был уверен, что видел уже всё (и даже больше, в своей-то спальне, он видел куда более откровенные и потрясающие вещи), но оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что видит на экране телефона сейчас. Ибо присылает ему превью фотографий с припиской:«Чжань-гэ оценит».

Оценит, и ещё как. Ну кому не понравится вид Ван Ибо в расшитом цветастыми узорами ханьфу и собранными в высокий хвост отросшими волосами?

Однако, он понимает, как же ошибался, когда посчитал, что был не готов к такому. Не готов он оказывается к тому, что Ибо, придя к нему, тащит за собой что-то в чехле для одежды. Он тут же скрывается с ним в ванной комнате, крича через дверь:«У меня для тебя сюрприз, не подглядывай!», — когда Сяо Чжань пытается зайти к нему или хотя бы подсмотреть, чем он там занимается.

Ему остаётся только покорно ждать снаружи, но его отправляют в спальню со словами:«И лучше бы тебе лежать, когда ты это увидишь. А то Чжань-гэ уже в возрасте, вдруг его ноги подведут».

Сдержав едкий комментарий в ответ, он уходит в комнату и успевает сесть на кровать, когда слышит хлопок двери и неторопливые шаги в коридоре. Он даже не пытается угадать, что придумал на этот раз Ибо — всё равно бесполезно. В предвкушении закусив щёку, Сяо Чжань не отрывает взгляда от входа в спальню и…

Что ж, он и правда ни за что бы не догадался.

Как и оказывается абсолютно точно не готов к тому, что Ибо наденет на себя чёрное платье с кружевными вставками, узкой юбкой, по бокам которой отходит широкий подол. А ещё что уберёт волосы в этот пресловутый высокий хвост и накрасит губы чёртовой яркой красной помадой, которую когда-то рекламировал.

_Пиздец._

Ибо молча подходит к нему, лукаво улыбаясь, несколько раз крутясь вокруг своей оси, показывая себя со всех сторон.

_Дайте Сяо Чжаню сил, терпения и выдержки не отыметь его прямо сейчас, испортив себе всё представление._

— Бо-ди, — голос подводит Сяо Чжаня, и выходит что-то сиплое, совсем тихое, но Ибо его прекрасно слышит, если судить по его самодовольному выражению лица — знает же, что выглядит невероятно.

Всё ещё не издавая ни звука, Ибо опускается перед ним на колени, тянет руки к домашним штанам Сяо Чжаня, освобождает его одним быстрым движением от одежды и обхватывает его член, размазывая по нему помаду, выпускает его, проводя языком по головке, оставляя на ней невесомый поцелуй, и снова берёт в рот. И всё это — не отрывая пристального взгляда от глаз Сяо Чжаня.

От одних этих действий пальцы на ногах поджимаются. Он вскидывает бёдра вверх, и тут же получает в ответ крепкую хватку на них, удерживающую его на месте — Ибо сжимает его с такой силой, что точно останется россыпь синяков. Тогда он зарывается в его волосы, намеренно растрепав причёску.

— Почему Чжань-гэ такой несдержанный? — невинным голосом уточняет Ибо, но его тон совсем не вяжется с тем, как он выглядит: выбившиеся пряди спадают на лоб и лезут в горящие желанием глаза, помада размазана вокруг губ, с уголка которых стекают капли слюны, юркий горячий язык продолжает дразнить член Сяо Чжаня. Одно только это сносит крышу Сяо Чжаню, а вкупе с платьем…

— Иди ко мне, — только и отвечает он, дёргает Ибо с колен на себя, и рукой рыщет по его спине в поисках молнии. Нащупав, он мигом расстёгивает её, и сразу же целует Ибо в оголившиеся плечи, ключицу, шею и движется наверх — к припухшим губам. Поцелуй выходит тягучим, медленным, словно он делает это в последний раз — наслаждается каждой секундой, обводя по кромке зубов.

Он помогает Ибо выбраться из платья, бережно убирая его в сторону, потому что «гэгэ, осторожнее, я обещал вернуть его в целости и сохранности», и тянет руку к прикроватной тумбочке за смазкой и пачкой презервативов. Ибо сидит у него на коленях, но приподнимается, когда Сяо Чжань проводит кончиками скользких пальцев по позвоночнику сверху вниз, кружит по напряжённым мышцам, а после медленно входит в него одним пальцем, вскоре добавляя ещё два.

Ибо разводит ноги в стороны ещё шире, открывая лучший доступ, берёт в руки пакетик с резинкой, и, разорвав его, раскатывает по члену Сяо Чжаня, без слов говоря о том, что он уже давно растянут и готов, и, не дожидаясь, пока Сяо Чжань перевернёт его на спину и войдёт в него, отталкивает его руку и насаживается на его член сам. Ибо заводит руки ему за шею, прижимаясь к его телу ближе, утыкается лбом в сгиб шеи и начинает двигаться.

— Сиди смирно и получай удовольствие, — бросает Ибо, стоит только Сяо Чжаню попытаться вскинуть бёдра вверх, толкаясь в него ещё сильнее и глубже. — Сегодня я сделаю всё сам.

И впивается жадным поцелуем ему в губы, не давая ему даже и слова возразить.

Спорить с ним Сяо Чжань не рискует, особенно — когда он скачет на его члене, пережимая у основания свой, хрипло стонет, проводя кончиком носа по линии роста волос за ухом, и доводит его до белых точек перед глазами, сбиваясь в рваный темп.

— Бо-ди, — сквозь зубы мычит Сяо Чжань, чувствуя приближение разрядки и впиваясь пальцами в бока Ибо.

— Сейчас, подожди, — сипит Ибо, насаживаясь на член ещё быстрее, проводит по своему несколько раз и, изливаясь в собственную ладонь, напрягает мышцы так сильно, что Сяо Чжань просто больше не в силах терпеть.

Отдышавшись, Ибо слезает с него, стягивает использованный презерватив и, кинув его в настольную урну — _так же намного удобнее, гэгэ, чем ходить каждый раз до кухни_ , — обнимает Сяо Чжаня и увлекает его на кровать, переплетая с ним ноги.

Если каждая фотосессия Ибо будет заканчиваться чем-то подобным, то они просто не будут вылезать из спальни каждую встречу.

Не то, чтобы Сяо Чжань был против этого. В конце концов, каждая интрига от Ибо влечёт за собой что-то подобное.


End file.
